dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Temporakai: The Return Of Buu
Earth's Next Champions Prologue: It has been 3 years since Dragon Ball GT and many of the other Z fighters have quit training due to this period of peace, but few still train Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and pan are the few. Through this time Goten has made up his mind to be earth's next protector and fill his fathers shoes. Trunks also decided to, when learning how weak he had become during a brief match with Goten. At this time Goten, Vegeta, trunks, and pan have achieved great lengths in their training. Goten has become a Full Power Super Saiyan 3, Trunks has become a Ultra Super Saiyan 3, Vegeta went through the Golden Oozaru test and achieved Super Saiyan 4, and last but not least Pan pushed her limits and has become a super saiyan 3. As for Goku's old pupil Uub he decided it would be best to desorb Majin Buu and return to a peaceful life with his family and be the protector of his people. CAN NOT WAIT FOR DRAGON BALL UNIVERSE!!!!!!! The Return Of Buu After being Desorbed by Uub, Majin Buu returned to live with Hercule. A few months after the reunitment Piccolo made contact with the first person he was thinking of on earth, and that was Majin Buu as he was remembering the old encounter. Piccolo told Majin Buu he needed as many of Korins senzu beans as he could carry, because Omega Shenron and a plentiful of other old rivals have finally been cleared through to hell and if he didn't get many senzu beans to keep him fighting there would likely be no one to defend the underworld. So Majin Buu uses the Instant Transmission technique and instantly appears In front of Piccolo with the Senzu Beans and suprises him, as they have a brief laugh it is stopped by Piccolo sensing unimaginable powers on a crash course to this direction. And in the blink of an eye the old enemies Nappa and Baby appear,Piccolo questions them on why they would be working together considering Baby planned to kill all saiyans.Nappa shocked at this begins questioning baby, but baby declines all accusations. Nappa believes him and heads straight for piccolo. Piccolo then dodges every attack without the slightest effort, and launches a minor Ki blast at him, this blows nappa away. Nappa enraged says heh guess I'll have to kick up a notch and suddenly his moustache and eyebrows turn gold he had become a super saiyan. Piccolo was suprised but knew not to underestimate any saiyans abilities. Nappa then said, "What you scared." and launched a barrage of Mou chuska's at Piccolo. Piccolo easily deflects these blasts and begins laughing at nappa. Nappa is easily frustrated and begins to stop using his mind in battle and runs towards Piccolo, who then gives him a swift punch to the face smashing him into the ground. Nappa then tells Piccolo he is about to witness a true power. Nappa starts charging his energy and as he said it begins to skyrocket, but then right before Piccolo's very eyes he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 .Piccolo quickly realises his power is no match, and just stands still in shock of nappa's power. Nappa began charging a Super Mou Chuska, and as he launches it buu turns him into chocolate. Then he walks up and eats him.But as he digests him he begins to transform back into super buu due to the evil in nappas heart overtaking buu's good. Realizing nappas friend is in shock he quickly absorbs him aswell turning him into a strange buu, baby hybrid. Piccolo began to run but was shot by a death beam from behind. Buu then instant transmissioned himself back to earth. Buu on arrival went searching for the Z fighters to exact his revenge. Meanwhile inside of Buu, Baby began charging a powerful attack to blow himself up as he didn't want to be used by such a pitiful being. After this occured Buu then again retook his nappa form, but being unpleased with this power he went on a search to find the most powerful fighter in the area. That fighter just so happened to be trunks. Buu sensing his energy knew he wouldn't be a match for trunks, so he threw his piece to absorb as far as he could in the direction. It then landed and snuck up behind trunks for the absorption, when absorbed buu recieved a power increase beyond that of himself after absorbing gohan long ago. He then continued his search for the Z Fighters. After about an hour of flight he picked up on gotens power. When he arrived, Goten was angered as he noticed he had the qualities of Trunks, meaning he absorbed him. Goten then powered up and headed straight for Buu. They started off meeting attack for attack until buu pulled out Trunks sword and swiped across gotens arm causing goten to fall down, Then Goten knowing at this rate he had no chance powered up to a Super Saiyan. They began fighting again goten matching him just as before, while starting to take a few punches, just couldn't seem to land an attack. Seeing as he had no other options he powered up into a Super Saiyan 3. Goten then began taking the lead in the fight, as Buu was still landing attacks, but Goten was giving attack after attack without even breaking a sweat. It soon seemed that Buu was beat until Pan arrived on the scene. When she arrived she began to tell Buu he is no match for her powers, and started showing off by firing minor but harmful Ki blasts at Buu. Meanwhile Buu had let off another piece of him self realizing that Pan was completely off guard in her own train of thought.And in an Instant she was absorbed. This angered Goten and he began charging a Super Kamahamaha wave. When it fired he expected it to have devastating effect, but when the smoke cleared he was unaffected. With his new found powers Buu began calling himself "Immortal" and rushed towards Goten. When he reached Goten, he began beating him to a pulp and ending the barrage with a kick straight down on his forehead impacting Goten straight into the ground. Buu then flew off in search of more Z fighters. But little did he know Goten used the last of his strength to instant transmission to Vegeta. Luckily Trunk's new Capsule Drink had arrived just a day ago. So Goten drank one and was instantly back at full power. After he and Vegeta flew off to take care of Buu. When they arrived Buu laughed remembering Vegetas old power being no match. Vegeta then giggled back and transformed into a SSJ4. Buus jaw dropped at the massive enhancment of Vegetas power, but was snapped back to reality as Vegeta punched him directly in his jaw completely launching it off. Vegeta then began giving multiple kicks to Buus ribs, while shooting Ki blasts in Buus face. Then as Vegeta was reading a Final Shine Attack, Trunks flew out of a hole through Buu's body. Buu was then left motionless on the ground. Although he seemed powerless he used the last of his strength in a risky effort to absorb Vegeta.Shockingly he actually succeeded. Trunks and Goten having no other options charged to their maximum began fighting Buu. Buu soon getting bored of dodging their attacks grabbed both of their heads and slammed them together multiple times until on the last a shot a Ki blast in the center and then threw them off. Goten was knocked out and Trunks was barely standing. Buu seizing the opprutunity absorbed Goten. Trunks then became enraged at this ,and transformed into his unstable Ultra SSJ3 form. He then let himself be absorbed by Buu while he had a plan. When he got inside he told Goten and Vegeta how he escaped through a weak muscle in Buu's chest. He then told them he was staying Goten began begging Trunks to come with them, but he continued to decline. And right before Goten asked the last time Vegeta told him to stop as his sons mind is made up. Goten saddened agreed, and they left. Trunks then knew if he self destructed himself with this unstable power from the inside of Buu, that Buu would be completely obliterate him off the face of the universe. And with a powerful explosive wave Trunks had succeeded in the destruction of Buu and ultimately himself. Goten Knowing they were not allowed to use the Dragon Balls anymore was began grieving for quite some time, but eventually as time passed Trunks became a Great friend and memory just as everything else does. Category:Fan Fiction